movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
What Should Be The Next Episode Based On The Other What A Cartoon Pilots?
What shall be the next episode based on The 'What A Cartoon!' pilots? Done *Robert Cheddarcake *No Smoking! *Wind-Up Cat *The Fox from Outer Space *Changes *Meat Kark Goldtee Up Next *The ??????? from Outer Space *The ????????? ????? in Crime 101 *?????? and ??? ??? in The Big ?????? *?????? and ?????? in Look Out Below *?????? and ??????'s Christmas Spectacular Trivia *Robert Cheddarcake is based on the Johnny Bravo pilot. *Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking is based on the Cow and Chicken in No Smoking pilot. *Wind-Up Cat is based on the Wind-Up Wolf pilot. *A Little Messed Up is based on Changes. *Meat Kark Goldtee is based on Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins. *What's the next episode going to be? *And who should play who in the other episodes based on The What A Cartoon pilots? *More episodes, which might be being based on others like The Chicken from Outer Space, Crime 101, The Big Sister, Look Out Below, and George and Junior's Christmas Spectacular, should be done. *So far five episodes, based on the pilots, are done so far. Cast Robert Cheddarcake *Robert Cheddarcake plays Johnny Bravo. *Judy Hopps plays the Zoo Keeper. Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking *Andrina Chinchella plays Cow. *Psy C. Snowing plays Chicken. *Lionel Diamond plays Red Guy. *Turkey plays Cerberus. Wind-Up Cat *The Cuties (band) play the Three Little Pigs. *Manfred plays the wolf. *Manfred's robot cat plays the wind up wolf. A Little Messed Up/Changes *Huford plays Dexter. *Zelda plays Dee Dee. *Gidgette plays Mom. The Pollyanna Girls in Meat Kark Goldtee *The Pollyanna Girls play The Powerpuff Girls. *Kark Goldtee plays Fuzzy Lumpkins. *Toby plays The Mayor of Townsville. The Fox from Outer Space *Bradley plays Courage. *Sandy plays Muriel. *Stephen Squirrelsky plays Eustace. * plays the mouse. * plays the Chicken. * plays the hens. The ????????? ????? in Crime 101 * play The Powerpuff Girls. * play Amoeba Boys. * plays Townsville Police. * plays RoBeast. ?????? and ??? ??? in The Big ?????? * plays Dexter. * plays Dee Dee. * plays Mom. * plays Robo-Dexo 2000. * plays Ms. Physics. * plays Computer. * plays Professor. * plays General. * plays Anchor Man. ?????? and ?????? in Look Out Below * plays George. * plays Junior. * plays Pigeon. ?????? and ??????'s Christmas Spectacular * plays George. * plays Junior. * plays The Elves. * plays Santa Claus. * plays the dog. * plays the cat. * plays the Reindeer. Notes: *We'll ask you to choose who can play who in the next episodes based on the What A Cartoon! pilots. *We want to feature debut characters in The What A Cartoon Pilot, just like Robert Cheddarcake (episode), Andrina Chinchella and Psy C. Snowing in No Smoking!, Wind Up Cat, A Little Messed Up, and Meat Kark Goldtee. *Unlike the other What A Cartoon! based on episodes, The Fox from Outer Space is a What An Animal! episode, that is added on the What An Animal! series page, so no offense. Category:Lists Category:Episodes